


暗巷

by summersxx



Category: Alita: Battle Angel (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersxx/pseuds/summersxx
Summary: 今天巷子里的路灯似乎比以往还要黑暗。





	暗巷

**Author's Note:**

> 就是想看医生一边压抑着一边被搞（x

今天巷子里的路灯似乎比以往还要黑暗。伊德一手撑着墙，一手拎着手提包一步一步向前挪着，那包几乎要拖到地上。刚才与通缉犯的战斗中肚子挨了一刀，从左边肋骨斜着划到右边腰侧；血流的很吓人，但伤口很浅，应该没有伤到内脏。他想。不过大量的失血还是让他四肢逐渐冰冷。他抬头看巷子边的窗户，前面就是诊所，他看到阿丽塔的房间窗帘拉着，灯光已经熄灭。苍白的脸上这才勉强露出一丝欣慰的笑。  
“伊德。”  
他吓了一跳，自己居然放松警惕到没有察觉到来人；接着心里一沉，他这个状态根本无法进行任何战斗；当他看清那个人的脸，却又不觉得奇怪了。  
“你还想要什么？”伊德就停在距那人几步远的地方，放下了手提袋，费力地将身体站直。诺瓦却向他走了过来，从相对有些月光的大路到伊德藏身的暗巷里来。即使这样，那一尘不染的白衣白发却让诺瓦看起来依然像一位神祗。伊德不由得后退了半步，对方却紧逼上来。  
“还是这么生分。”神祗开口道，“你果然除去了标记。我追踪不到你。但你明知道，我还是可以用追踪钢铁城普通人的方式看到你。”  
他是指赏金猎人、百夫长和不计其数的摄像头之类。“我本来也没打算一直有意躲着你。”伊德回答道。  
“你不想回到撒冷。”诺瓦用的是肯定句，“你真是自以为是得没有道理……你捡回家一个狂战士，而且一厢情愿地想让她过普通人的生活，是吧？……你也应该知道，她的各种感官都异于常人。”  
诺瓦摘了眼镜，照着伊德的伤口就是一拳。伊德闷哼一声跌坐在地，几乎要晕厥过去。他知道诺瓦的意思，他们之间的事不能让阿丽塔听见。他双手撑地试图反抗，诺瓦坚硬的皮鞋又招呼上来，一脚踢在腹部，一脚踢在胸部，伊德被踹得腾空，诺瓦抓住他的头发将他的头猛地摁在墙上。  
伊德急促地喘息着，伤口又开始渗血，视线开始模糊。诺瓦逆光的、放大的脸占了绝大部分面积，他明明在笑，却阴冷得可怕。“反正你也不打算回去了，干脆把这里搞坏再换个新的吧。没准你在这儿的战力还能提高呢。”  
诺瓦一只手去解伊德的大衣扣子，伊德抬手去打，被诺瓦抓住手腕摁在头顶。大衣里面露出裸露的皮肤，本来穿着的衬衣被伊德撕开简单地包扎了伤口。伊德的锁骨、肩头一直到胸前都是新旧交错的伤疤，其它部分还隐藏在衣物的阴影里和衬衫的包扎后面。诺瓦一根手指在锁骨后的凹陷处流连了一会，接着顺着疤痕缓缓向下。伊德气急败坏地抬腿用膝盖顶他，却被整个人压在了墙上。隔着几层布料，他感到胯间有火热坚硬的东西顶着自己，他深吸一口气。  
“你现在刚好能看到阿丽塔的房间。”诺瓦凑近，贴近伊德的耳朵低声说，“如果你看到她醒了，告我一声，我来和小公主打个招呼。”他轻轻咬着那片耳垂，用舌尖舔着，手指则滑到了乳头处，那里因为冰冷的空气而挺立着。诺瓦用拇指指腹安抚着周围的红晕，用指甲刮着乳尖。  
伊德炸了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你这个混蛋！”他低声骂着，声音因为快感而带着颤抖。之前的伤口和诺瓦的攻击带来的尖锐的疼痛还在，神经产生的两种不同的电信号困惑着他的大脑。“你……休想就能这么操我。”  
可怜的伊德。诺瓦想。他还没有意识到自己迷恋于臣服，臣服于绝对的力量和绝对的权威。而且还恋痛。在胸前的手愈发使力，他满意地看到另一边的乳头也渐渐肿起，也变成淫荡的深红色。伊德不安地扭动身子，眯起眼睛看着自己。  
……像灵巧的食草动物被捕食者扑倒后的眼神。  
……想，拿掉他的眼镜。  
诺瓦放开了抓着手腕的手，扯下伊德的眼镜丢在地上，接着探向裤腰里面。另一只手从胸前滑到背后，紧紧地箍住。他忍不住去吻伊德的眼睛。伊德的双手得了自由，却对推开诺瓦然后逃跑这件事有迟疑。他隐约觉得自己不能反抗——以前躲也就躲了，但反抗不起。他被吻得睁不开眼睛，双手无措地贴住了墙。  
性器被诺瓦拿住粗暴地套弄着，一直维持着半勃起的状态。痛还是很痛。诺瓦觉得束缚，手抽出来，要从自己身上掏小刀。伊德隐约看到他似乎要来整个划破自己的裤子，开始惊慌地摇头。  
他一会儿还要回去……“诺瓦，别。”  
诺瓦知道他在想什么，嘲弄地笑了一声，改用文明的方式。裤子褪到膝头，诺瓦俯视医生的半身。腿上的伤疤少些，线条如此饱满，大腿根部——他伸手去摸，一片饱满细腻。他托起白玉一样的性器，感受着它的脉搏，它大概和它的主人一样紧张，但前端轻轻碰一下就会流出前液。真是可爱。诺瓦抬头，刚好对上伊德一双蜜糖一样的眼睛。后者失焦地望着自己，眉头皱着。  
他受不了这样一双眼睛。  
“你……”看什么看？！全身要害暴露在别人眼中的感觉让医生羞愤难为，这么多年保持的整洁有序竟如此不堪一击。赶紧结束吧，他暗暗祈祷着，想赶紧回到诊所去，用厚实的棉被和虚无的安全感来包裹自己。  
诺瓦面色一沉，粗暴地扯下整条裤腿，也解开自己的，一直压抑着的性器突然弹出，打在伊德的大腿根上。他抱起那条裸露的腿，托住膝弯，撑到和肩膀一样高，伊德整个人几乎对折。沾着前液的手则挤开伊德另一条腿探到后穴，直直地插入两根手指，开始剪刀式的扩张。本能让伊德想大声求救，他两只脚都抬离了地面，全身的重量都压在诺瓦身上，他只能环住对方的臂膀让自己不滑下去。诺瓦隔着内壁找到了他的前列腺进攻性地一直按压，为了不发出声音他几乎将后槽牙咬碎。  
前液越来越多，顺着性器流下来，被诺瓦顺势抹在穴口周围。伊德抑制不住地抽搐，幅度越来越大，身体不受他自己控制，毫无征兆地射了出来。他仰起头无声地尖叫，憋住呼吸，几近脱力，为了不滑下去，他伸手环住了诺瓦的脖子。二人小腹间全是他的精液，诺瓦抽出手，在伊德的脸颊上画下一道淫糜的水痕。  
“你比我想象中要快啊。”他看着伊德难以置信的屈辱的眼神，涨得有点红，生理泪水涌上来，被粘在睫毛上，冲动地把带着粘液的手指插进医生的嘴里搅弄。“忍着不叫的样子真叫人想一直弄你。”  
他抬起伊德另一条腿让后穴完全暴露出来然后长驱直入。高潮后紧致的内壁一层一层地吸吮着肉棒，绷断了诺瓦最后一丝理智。每一次都是抽出一点然后进到最深处，撕裂的疼和被顶弄的快感让伊德感觉自己真的会被搞坏。他极力压抑地喘息着，更多的泪水被干得涌了出来。他看着快撞上自己额头的棱角分明的脸，轻声求着他温柔一点。诺瓦啄去伊德脸上的泪痕，底下的动作却不停，甚至撞得更凶。他被不断紧缩的内壁夹得生疼，抬手就扇了饱满的臀肉一巴掌叫伊德放松一点。伊德吃痛，忍不住溢出一声极细的呜咽。他用力向后仰头，脖颈扯出了一条好看的曲线。本来已经疲软的性器因为这刺激又有抬头的趋势，他颤颤巍巍地试着收缩后穴。诺瓦倒吸一口冷气，泄愤似的，将性器几乎整根抽出，再一捅到底。  
诺瓦持续地抽打着伊德的屁股，满意地看着他逐渐兴奋。“小婊子。”伊德听见他说。自己被干到后穴也开始分泌淫液，肉棒每次都仿佛要滑出，再干到最深。二人的胳臂不知何时已经缠绕上，伊德的双腿紧紧地缠着诺瓦的后腰，全身的重量都压在结合处。感到抽插的频率越来越快，伊德难以忍受不发出声音，于是一口咬住诺瓦的肩膀。  
“唔唔唔唔唔唔——”他发狠地在咬，诺瓦射在了他体内，他自己也达到了干高潮。前端有几滴透明的液体渗出来，与此同时体内却像是被灌满。肚子里满是滚烫的精液，要不是衬衫挡着，他大概会看到小腹凸出来。诺瓦顶着他不动有好一会，才从他体内退出去，同时把一个塞子样的东西放入他的穴内，冰得他一激灵。再有条不紊地帮他整理好衣物，扶他站直。  
“体内的东西不许漏出来。”伊德听见他说，“我还会回来。”


End file.
